I'll Come Back
by Okazaki323
Summary: Starts right after chapter 515. NaruHina of course. Romance with some Humor. some minor language. its a one-shot. some fluff. please read.


A/N- Alright, this is my second fanfiction and first one-shot. this was made on whim i had. i thought of it 2 days ago and wrote it today and yesterday. i'm open to constructive criticism. please read and review.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Shueisha publishing company and the mangaka Masashi Kishimoto not by me. i'll now go cry in the corner because i don't own naruto.

**Story start**

The sun was already well set in the sky as the massive ninja army prepared to go to war. It was a sight to see, as eighty thousand ninjas from every elemental nation stood together all under the same banner was a rather rare occurrence. However, our story takes place in division two, also known as the close range combat division. Somewhere in the middle of the crowd of ninja stood the young Hyuuga heiress looking around rather nervously as she was surrounded by many unfamiliar faces. When suddenly, she found herself approached by a tall teenage Kunoichi with brown eyes and hair from Sunagakure.

"Hello!" said the stranger. She wore simple ninja attire, a shirt, a vest, ninja sandals and pants with a kunai holster strapped to the right pant leg. "My name is Megumi, I was wondering if you could tell me your name because I'm rather sure we are in the same squad, I was told I'd be in a squad with the Hyuuga heiress an I believe that is you, correct?" Megumi said in a rather cheery voice with a large smile on her face.

Hinata giggled because her squad mate's demeanor was rather similar to a certain blonde-haired shinobi. "Yes, that is me. It's a pleasure to meet you Megumi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I was not aware that the squads were already assigned." She said with a smile.

Megumi's smile, defying the laws of physics, grew even bigger before she answered the lavender-eyed heiress. "Yea, but, my cousin is in with the higher ups and told me my squad beforehand so I would be more prepared. He worries I'll lose the paper with my squad number on it when I get it so he made me memorize the names and faces of my squad mates. Unfortunately, I didn't remember your name but it's alright seeing as you told me your name anyway." Megumi then gave a little laugh before continuing. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Hinata, you're really pretty. Is that your natural hair color because if it is I am officially jealous of you. My hair color is brown. Bleaa! It's so boring!"

Hinata gave her new friend a smile. "Yes it is my natural hair color thank you. I know I'm not that pretty but it was nice of you to compliment me. Don't sell yourself short though. Your hair is really shiny. Matched with that smile of yours, I bet all the guys are falling head over heels for you" said Hinata with honesty in her voice.

"Are you joking?" Megumi nearly yelled. "Look at that chest of yours" Megumi proceeded to grab Hinata's bosom with both her hands. "With a rack like this I bet all the guys are falling for you! I'm so jealous" finished Megumi with a pout on her face.

"St-stop that!" yelled Hinata, with a huge blush on her face as she forced Megumi's hands off of her. "Th-thank you for the compliment but I would appreciate it if you didn't gr-grab my…..assets." said Hinata trying to sound polite.

Megumi almost fell down laughing. "Hinata! You're so shy. Let loose a little. I bet your boyfriend tells you the same thing. Though I bet you wouldn't mind as much if he grabbed your chest" joked Megumi with her usual bright smile on her face.

"I don't have a boyfriend Megumi. Though I bet you do. You seem like the type that attracts nice guys. Also, I'm not uptight to not want you to fondle me." said Hinata with only a slight blush on her face.

"You don't have one! I'm honestly surprised. I thought a lot of guys liked the cute, nice type of girls. I don't have a boyfriend either so I guess were both part of the single club." Said Megumi her smile dimming down a bit. "I do have a boy I like though. I highly doubt he feels the same way about me. It's a little depressing but, hey, what are you going to do? If we both survive this war I'm going to tell him my feelings. It's my own personal promise to myself!" said Megumi, her smile getting brighter.

Hinata started to get curious about her new friend. "What kind of guy is he?"

Megumi blushed for the first time since Hinata had known her, which wasn't very long. "He's totally the polar opposite of me which why I wonder why I like him so much sometimes. Whenever I see him he's almost always quiet. Not brooding or anything but quiet. I've known him for a long time and we can talk to each other but he's usually pretty blunt. I like him listening to me though. He always carefully listens like he really cares about what you have to say. He's not particularly handsome or anything but, I don't care. He's handsome enough for me. Oh! And his eyes are gorgeous! They're green and bright, which I suppose doesn't really fit his personality. When I look into them" Megumi pauses to let out a happy sigh. "Kami-sama, Hinata you have no idea. I feel like I'm getting lost and I never want to find my way out." Said Megumi looking like she might burst out with happiness as she talked about her crush.

Hinata looked at Megumi with a look that said Good for you. "I'm glad you have such strong feelings for someone. I know it can be a blessing and a curse but I feel like it'll end up being a good thing in your case. Your feelings are sincere so I'm sure he'll at least see that."

"I see" said Megumi with a mischievous smile on her face. "So you know what it is like to like someone that much. So what's he like Hinata?" Megumi nearly shouted, with excitement radiating from her voice.

Hinata blushed deeply as she thought about her crush. "Well, he's the opposite of me. He's always so loud and energetic. He never seems to lose confidence in himself and he never gives up. He's been put down so many times but he always gets back up and tries his hardest. If you tried to take pity on him he would reject your pity and tell you he didn't need it while giving you the brightest smile you've ever seen. He always makes me feel like I can do anything. I would do anything to help him." Hinata said. She sighed after her short speech to try and calm down the deep blush on her face.

Megumi smiled as brightly as she could at Hinata. "Oh my Kami-sama Hinata that is great. You must really like him." Megumi said.

Then Megumi showed her mischievous smile once more. "So… is he hot?" Megumi said knowing full well the effect this would have on Hinata.

Hinata blushed like crazy as she thought about her ramen-loving crush. She then uttered something that Megumi could not hear.

"What?" said Megumi as she leaned in closer in a mock attempt to hear her better.

"Yes" Hinata whispered, so Megumi could just barely hear her.

"For Kami-sama's sake Hinata speak up and describe him in detail." Said Megumi in an exasperated voice while still maintaining a bright smile

Hinata did the impossible and blushed even more deeply than she had all day. "He's tall, and muscular. He has really bright yellow hair that's all spiky and in my op-opinion makes him look so… so…. I don't even know if there's a word for it. Maybe wild or something like that. Either way I love his ha-hair. And his eyes, you said you love your crush's eyes and I know exactly what you mean. I don't get lost in his eyes though. They're as blue as the sky and I feel like I can just look at them forever and never get ti-tired of them. He also has these cute whisker marks on his face and…" Hinata stopped talking when she saw her friend looking over her head. "What is it?" asked Hinata

"Does your crush wear an orange and black jumpsuit and his forehead protector around his forehead?" asked Megumi

"Yes…. How did you know that?" asked Hinata, perplexed at how she knew this.

"Because I think that may be him walking around over there by the medical tent. He's looks like he's looking for someone." Said Megumi while pointing at the ninja in question.

Hinata whipped around to look at where Megumi was pointing. And, sure enough, there stood Naruto, who was looking around as if he was trying to find someone. "Oh my Kami-sama. It's Naruto. Hide me!" said Hinata as she ducked behind Megumi in an attempt to hide from Hinata.

"Why?" said Megumi "Don't you want to say hi to him? Wait a second. Naruto. As in Naruto Uzumaki! The guy who defeated Pain! That's the guy you like?" Said Megumi, shocked.

"Yes" said Hinata quietly. "But I liked him way be-before the Pain Invasion. Actually I confessed to him during the invasion. Which is why I am hi-hiding behind you right now." Hinata whispered the last sentence to Megumi.

"Oh. So he rejected you, I'm sorry Hinata. I hope you're alright" said Megumi in a concerned voice.

"Actually, he never gave me an answer." Said Hinata while attempting to completely conceal herself behind Megumi.

"What?" shouted Megumi. "What do you mean he never answered?"

"To be honest he really hasn't had time. We haven't really talked to each other since the invasion" said Hinata, as she constantly moved so she could stay out of Naruto's line of sight.

"So you're telling me you're making sure he doesn't see you because you might get rejected?" Said Megumi.

"No! That would be stupid" said Hinata.

"Oh. Good, that's a relief" said Megumi

"I'm doing it because I know he'll reject me" said Hinata in a depressing tone.

"Oh my Kami-sama. Are you fucking with me Hinata? How do you know that? I've only known for not even an hour and I've already learned several things about you. You're kind. You're pretty. You truly care about Naruto. You have a huge rack. All these are qualities Naruto would want in a girl. If you think your some weak, ugly girls than you're dead wrong. Now stand there for a second" said Megumi.

"Oi! Naruto Uzumaki! Could you come here for a second?" shouted Megumi at the top of her lungs.

Hinata gasped as Naruto turned around. Naruto smiled brightly as he saw Hinata. He began making his way over to them.

"Why?' asked Hinata in a tone of utter horror. "I can't be rejected right before we go into battle I'll be so depressed. Naruto's been the driving force behind my hard work and confidence for such a long time. I can't lose that."

"Hinata, if you don't find out now you might never find out so you're going to find out now. By the look on his face it seems you might not be disappointed." Said Megumi, finishing her last sentence with on of her brightest smiles.

"Hey, Hinata I ne-" said Naruto before he was cut off by a silver-haired jonin who had appeared behind him.

"Naruto, we need to leave right now." Said Kakashi with a serious tone.

"In a second, I have something important to do." Said Naruto

"Not in a second. Now Naruto." Said Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. And in less than a second, he appeared behind Hinata. He immediately turned her around and put his hands one her shoulders.

"Hinata. I'm not sure where to begin. But I've been thinking about you a lot since the invasion. You know, where you confessed to me. And I came to a conclusion." Said Naruto in a serious voice that had the slightest hint if nervousness in it.

"What is it Naruto?" said a flushed Hinata in a breathless tone.

"I love you" said Naruto. Then, he brought his head down and kissed Hinata on the lips.

'_Warm'_ was Hinata's first thought before her mind went in to overdrive. '_Naruto is kissing me! He said he loved me! Is he serious?'_.

While this was going through her mind however the kiss went on. And Naruto realized Hinata wasn't kissing him back. She just sort of stood there tensed up.

'_She must not like me anymore! Shit! I screwed up.'_ Thought Naruto. He immediately pulled away and turned around to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful. I shouldn't of assumed you still loved me" he said in a depressing tone as he started to walk away. However, he stopped as he felt someone hug him from behind and nuzzle their head into his back.

Naruto turned his body so the person would be hugging him from the front. He saw the person was Hinata.

"Naruto, don't even think fo-for a se-second that I don't lo-love you. I'm just surprised Na-naruto. It's just so sudden. I mean… why do you lo-love me Naruto?" said Hinata while blushing like a tomato and attempting to keep her stuttering to a minimum.

"What do you mean? I should be asking you that. You're strong Hinata. I don't mean naturally talented I mean that your strong because of your hard work and hard perseverance. Not to mention you're downright be-beautiful. You truly believed in me for a long time. You were probably the first person to truly believe I can become Hokage. You're a wonderful person Hinata. Knowing why I lo-love you is easy. You loving a hard-working baka like me is the real question here" said Naruto, all the while having a slight blush on his face.

'_I made Naruto blush' _thought Hinata, almost fainting in his arms from his little speech.

"Na-naruto, you're a hard working baka who is kind to everyone and truly believes he can make a major difference in this world for the better with enough hard work. Of course I lo-love you." Said Hinata while looking up into his eyes. This time, she brought her face up to his and softly pressed her lips against his.

Naruto immediately started kissing her back with much enthusiasm. They kissed for about a minute before Hinata brought her hands up to run them through his hair wihle Naruto started to bring his hands down to touch her ass.

"Ahem!" said Kakashi and Megumi together. Naruto and Hinata broke their lips apart and turned their heads to stare at the two.

"Sorry" they both said, though in truth they weren't very sorry at all.

"We need to leave Naruto" said Kakashi in a stern voice.

"Yea yea I'm coming. Jeez, you think you wouldn't be so eager to face the strongest ninja on the planet." said Naruto, his arms still around Hinata.

"What do you mean Naruto?" said Hinata in a concerned voice; her face is still red from the kiss.

"Well, you see Hinata" said Naruto, bringing one of his hands behind his head. "I might be going against someone named Madara Uchiha. To be honest Hinata, he might be stronger than me"

Hinata had a look of concern on her face that she quickly replaced with a smile. "Do you believe you'll win Naruto?" said Hinata still smiling up at him.

"Hinata, I can't afford to lose. If I lose I'll lose all of my precious people, including you. I can't afford for that to happen, so to answer your question, yes. I do believe I'll win in the end." Stated Naruto as he looked down at his lavender-eyed love.

Hinata the proceeded to nuzzle her head into his chest before speaking, her voice slightly muffled, "Naruto if you believe you'll win then I believe you'll win. I've always believed in you and there is no way I'll stop now. So Naruto" Hinata looked up and into his beautiful blue eyes "come back to me."

"Of course Hinata-hime" he said, then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead.

Immediately Hinata blushed like she never blushed before. He called her Hime and kissed her on the forehead, it was dream come true.

"Naruto! We need to go now." said Kakashi, clearly getting annoyed.

"Buzzkill" muttered Hinata. Naruto laughed at this and reluctantly let go of Hinata and took a step back towards Kakashi.

"I'll see you after the battle my hime. I love you. Oh! And I almost forgot" Naruto rummaged through his weapon pouch and produced a three pronged kunai with a seal tag that had the seal for Hiraishin no Jutsu on it. "If you're ever in to much in trouble and you're in over your head, just channel some chakra into that kunai and throw it into the ground. I'll be there to protect you in less than a second."

"Naruto, thank you" said Hinata as she took the kunai from Naruto. "she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "Be safe. Now go and kick some Akatsuki ass."

"Yes ma'am" said Naruto before taking off with Kakashi towards the enemy forces.

"Lucky!" shouted Megumi

Hinata turned around quickly in surprise, she forgot Megumi was here.

"If I wasn't jealous before I sure as hell am now! Are you kidding me? Some people have all the luck." Said Megumi, with a playful smile on her face. "So Hinata, was he a good kisser?"

Hinata immediately blushed and turned around and started to walk away.

Megumi laughed. "Ah come on Hinata you know you can tell me."

Suddenly Hinata turned around and face Megumi. Megumi looked at Hinata and realized she was looking over her head towards the direction Naruto went.

'_Be safe Naruto. I know you'll come back to me. But I can't help but worry. So… be safe' _Thought Hinata as she looked into the distance.

"Come over here for your squad assignments" Someone shouted about one-hundred feet from where Hinata and Megumi were standing.

"Come on Megumi, let's go. We have a war to win." Said Hinata, a new found confidence radiating in her voice.

And with that, Hinata and Megumi strode off to get there squads assignments, both thinking of the future.


End file.
